The invasion of the demon king Demise
by S.Ganon
Summary: The story of the war Demise led to get the Triforce.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is the first chapter of the fanfic I am making about the war against the demons mentioned in ****The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword****. The introduction isn't that long, but the coming chapters will be longer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs. The awesomeness that is Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**Prelude to war**

Long ago in the land of Hyrule, so long ago that it wasn't even called by that name yet, there was a race of demons who lived beneath the surface of the Earth. For many ages, they never once tried to bother the humans who dwelled in Hylia's realm though their hatred for them and the gods was strong, but that all changed when the demon king died and was replaced by his son, Demise. The demon who would one day create the greatest evil Hyrule would ever know.

On one day many years after becoming the demon king, Demise was listening to many stories told by the surface dwellers and one in particular caught his attention, the Triforce. The legendary relic created by the gods that could grant the first wish of the person who touches it.

"The Triforce is just what I need." Demise smirked. "For too long, we demons have dwelled beneath the Earth, shunned by the humans and the gods! With the Triforce in my grasp, the whole world could be mine forever!" he laughed as he thought about the idea of ruling the whole world.

"My lord!" came a voice from behind Demise. He turned around only to be greeted by a man with whitish hair and skin with a slight hint of blue, and two children were right behind him. One looked just like Demise, except his hair was blue instead of red. The other had Demise's appearance, except his skin was blue.

"Lord Ghirahim. How goes the training of the new monsters?" Demise asked.

"Very well, my lord." Ghirahim said as he kneeled before the demon king. "The latest batch of demons you created are doing very well. At the rate we're going, we should be ready to attack the surface in about a decade."

"Nice. Very nice." Demise grinned as he looked at the two children almost as if he just realized they were there. "What are you two doing there?"

"We just finished our training for the day, father." The blue skinned demon said.

"Yeah. Those humans won't stand a chance against us!" said the other one.

"I'll just leave the young princes with you, your highness." Ghirahim said as he bowed and left the room.

"You two weren't with my armies today for your exercises." Demise said coldly as he turned his back to his sons.

"We didn't want to be around your other…creations." The blue skinned demon responded.

"Malladus, you are the oldest. You should know by now that you are above the rest of my children as you are my heir. You and your brother are my only natural children." Demise said as he moved his hand over a bowl of water, allowing it to show him some of the inhabitants of the world above. "Look at those humans. They are such simple creatures depending on their goddess, unaware of what is soon approaching."

"When are we going to the surface, father?" the younger demon asked.

"Soon, Mallagus. Our armies will reach a great number within a decade." Demise explained to his youngest son.

"But that's ten years from now!" Mallagus shouted. "That'll give the humans a chance to grow an army of their own!"

"Mallagus, you will learn that a decade is a very short amount of time, especially when you've lived as long as I have." Demise began. "Those humans won't grow any stronger in just a decade. I've been watching them from here for centuries, and they haven't changed a bit. They still depend on and cling to their goddess. They'll never be a true threat to us."

"Their goddess, father?" Mallagus asked.

"Yes!" Demise clenched his fist with rage as his hate boiled within him. "That detestable goddess, Hylia who watches over the humans! The humans have grown dependent on her over the centuries. It will be glorious to watch them perish before us!"

"Yes!" Malladus shouted with excitement. "The humans will fall to us!"

"You seem anxious for battle, boys. I'm interested in seeing how far you've come along." Demise said as he drew a sword (a/n not the same sword he used in the game). "Follow me!" with that, the two demon princes followed their father into a dimension he had prepared for this.

"Will you teach us how to do this?" Mallagus asked.

"No, my sons. This is not something that can be taught. Only a demon king can create sud-dimensions like this." Demise said as he engaged in battle against the young demons, not pulling any punches. It wasn't long before the two princes were on the ground with their father's sword at their necks. "Go train, and don't come back here till you're done!" the demon roared.

For ten long years, Demise readied his sons and his demon armies for their invasion of the surface world. At that time, his two sons, now only a little shorter than him, were sparing against their father yet again, this time disarming him. "You've come a long way in such a short time." Demise smirked. "The time has finally come. Ghirahim!"

"Yes, your majesty?" Ghirahim asked as he hurried into the sub-dimension.

"Ready the armies and summon my generals!" the demon king bellowed. "The time for our attack has come."

"Excellent, my lord. I'll summon them right away." Ghirahim said as he teleported out of the sub-dimension. The three members of the demonic royal family soon left and closed it off.

Demise overflowed with excitement as he and his sons walked to a huge ramp just outside their castle. "If my magic is accurate, there should be an earthquake in this area right about NOW!" as if on cue, they heard massive shaking underground as a huge crack in the earth came into existance above them.

"Everyone's assembled, my lord." Ghirahim said as he appeared next to his king with an army of demons behind them. A creature with a single eye and tentacles with eyes on them appeared next to Demise along with a shadow creature holding a strange relic with eyes on it.

"Excellent, , CHARGE FORTH!" Demise shouted. With that, the entire army stormed through the crack and to the surface above, appearing in an area filled with lush, green pastures and all forms of technology around them. "Do whatever you please, just remember that your goal is the Triforce, which only I will use!"

"Yes We're !" a section of the army shouted as they ran through a nearby forest, burning it to the ground.

In a nearby village, the humans saw the burning forest and prepared for taking out a forest fire, unaware that they were witnessing the beginning of the greatest and bloodiest war they would ever know.


	2. the fall of the Thunder Dragon

**Hello, everyone. I'm back with another chapter. This one is a little longer than the last one and deals with the defeat of the thunder dragon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

**The fall of the Thunder Dragon**

As a group of humans in the village prepared to enter the forest, they were quickly sliced to pieces as the army of demons worked their way into the village.

"Our first human village." Demise smirked. "Tell me, humans. Where might I find the Triforce?"

"Run! It's a rogue general!" one of the humans shouted.

"Are you sure? The leader looks like a fire demon." Another said.

"All I see is a dragon leading them." The leader of the village said. Everyone ran for cover in an attempt to hide from the demon army.

"This is all the humans could do?" Mallagus laughed. "Their weaker than I thought!" with that, he drew his sword and created a wave of dark energy with one swing, reducing the village to ashes. "Oops. I think I overdid it." The demon said sarcastically.

"The only impressive thing here is the technology." Malladus sighed.

"Indeed." Demise began. "On to the next village." With that, the army of demons took off towards another village, hoping to get a lead on the Triforce. They didn't, so they burned the villages to the ground. It wasn't hard since the humans didn't put up much of a struggle. It wasn't long before their actions caught the attention of the guardian of the region.

"HEY!" a voice shouted while Demise was leading his army through another one of the forests of Lanaryu. "Just who do you think you are?" with that, a dragon in a yellow kimono flew in front of them.

"And just who are you?" Demise asked.

"I am Lanayru, the guardian of this land. You are trespassing on my domain, demon!" the dragon shouted. "You will not advance any farther, demon!"

"Indeed." Demise smirked as he put a hand on his sword. "So you're the infamous thunder dragon."

"Thunder? Not much of a match if you ask me." Mallagus smirked as he summoned a wave of water with his sword. "Because electricity is weak against water!" he shouted as he sent the water towards the thunder dragon, causing some damage.

"Nice try, young demon." Lanayru said as he countered by sending waves of lightning towards Mallagus.

"You hold him off, Mallagus! We'll go on ahead!" Demise shouted as he and his demons took off.

"With pleasure, father." Mallagus smirked as the other demons fled. "Now where were we?" Mallagus asked as he flew towards the thunder dragon. "Oh yeah. I was at the point where I kill you!"

"Your loyalty to your father will be your undoing, young demon." Lanayru said as he created a sword of his own and they engaged in a sword struggle. "Your form is excellent, young one. You were clearly trained by a master."

"Like a dragon is one to talk!" Mallagus shouted as he blocked some of the dragon's blows. "You only exist to serve your goddess!"

"That goddess just happens to watch over this land!" Lanayru said angrily as their fight made it to a gorge.

"Now I have one little question for you." Mallagus began. "Where is the Triforce?"

"So that's what your group is after! You're after the Golden Power!"

"It is my father's wish." Mallagus smirked.

"Your kind will never have it! My friends, help me against this creature!" Lanayru shouted.

"Master!" a bunch of robots shouted as they surrounded the dragon.

"So this is your great defense, dragon?" Mallagus laughed. "A bunch of labor robots designed by the humans?"

"You will not harm the master-zrt!" one of the robots said as they tried to use their electricity on the demon.

"Gah. GWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mallagus shouted as he was zapped by the electricity from the robots.

"You're doing it, my friends." Lanayru began. "Finish of this demon so we can attend to the other leaders of his group!"

"You…can…never…touch…them." Mallagus managed to say over the electricity. "My father is stronger than you can imagine, and so am I!"

"Indeed, demon." Lanayru laughed. "Tell that to my robot friends who are electrocuting you!"

"Alright, then. I will!" the demon said as he circled his sword around, sending a wave of energy at the robots.

"!" a few of the robots managed to say as they exploded, leaving only a few.

Lanayru just stood there, completely speechless at what he just saw. "No. Just who are you?"

"I am Mallagus, youngest son of the Demon King Demise." He said as he cast a spell and fired it at the dragon, forcing him to the ground.

"No." Lanayru gasped. "What have you done?"

"I put a curse on you, making you deathly ill."

"Not a problem for me." Lanayru said as he tried to reach for a nearby fruit.

"I don't think so!" Mallagus said as he stepped on the fruit and crushed it. "It's pitiful enough to see you in this state. I'll just leave the tree that grows that fruit since it'll take over one thousand years to grow."

"That...is…not…impossi…ble…for…a…dragon." Lanayru gasped.

"No, but you're lucky if you have a century at best before you die! If any more of your friends try to challenge me, my father, or even my brother, know that we'll be sending them to join you in the next world!" with that, Mallagus flew off to catch up with his father's army, or at least where they decided to camp. He saw the line of fires on the surface and the human towns that had been wiped from existence.

"Ah." Ghirahim smirked as Mallagus landed in the camp. "The youngest son has returned."

"Indeed." Mallagus said. "I need to speak with my father."

"He's at the large tent at the edge." The demon with the tentacles said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, General Bellum!" Mallagus said.

"A little respect would be nice, brother." Bellum responded.

Angered at this, Mallagus whipped out his sword and pointed it at the General. "Never…EVER call me that! You are nothing more than a creation of my father. If you ever call me or Malladus brother again, I will rip out your voice box!" Mallagus said as he walked into the tent where his father was.

"I see you returned, my son." Demise said as he spotted his son. "I take it you killed the dragon?"

"Not exactly, but he won't be troubling us again." Mallagus responded.

"Good. With the dragon out of the way, we can focus on finding the Triforce." Demise said.

"What are we going to do next?" Malladus asked.

"Patience, my young heir." The demon king began. "When morning comes, we will burn the rest of the forests in this region to the ground and move out to the lands surrounding this human-infested one. From there, we will move on to other worlds."

At that same time on the distant world known as Earth, a blonde goddess was in a forest, talking to a red-haired girl who seemed to be around thirteen and she was accompanied by other girls around the same age.

"I am happy to see you made it here, Hylia." The red-haired girl said.

"So am I, Artemis." Hylia began. "It is wonderful to see an old friend after so many years."

"So how are things in the world you watch over?" Artemis asked. "I'm hoping you will allow my hunters to use those forests again? I have never seen such forests here on Earth."

"Everything's fine." Hylia said as she looked away.

"Is something troubling you, mistress Hylia?" one of the hunters asked.

"No, Zoe. Everything's fine."

"Hylia." Artemis began. "I have not seen you in such a depressed state in a long time, providing I ever did. You can put your faith in me, old friend. What is troubling you?"

"My people are dying." Hylia sighed.

"What happened, Hylia?" Artemis asked. "Has a great plague infested your land?"

"No. Worse. There is a race of demons that live below the surface of the world I protect who escaped to the surface during a recent earthquake." Hylia explained.

"A race of demons? What have they done?" Artemis asked.

"They have slaughtered my people and burned the once lush forests of Lanayru to ash."

"So they burned the forests down?" Artemis asked. "Surly Lanayru himself wouldn't let them get away with this."

"One of the demon princes infected him with a fatal illness, and his father is even worse." Hylia said.

"Who is this demon?" Zoe asked.

"His name is Demise, a demon possessing great power." Hylia answered.

"Demise? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Artemis asked.

"He is the son of the demon you killed." Hylia explained.

"No. This demon is Demise as in the son of Demahu?" Artemis asked.

"I am afraid so, and he is far more powerful than his father ever was. His hatred for us, especially you and the other gods on Earth, is so strong it is almost as if it can manifest itself as another being." Hylia sighed.

"Then he is sure to make his way here. Do you know what he wants?" Artemis asked.

"He is after the golden power I protect."

"The golden power?" one of the hunters asked.

"Yes." Artemis began. "It is a relic designed by the gods of old that can grant the first wish of whoever touches it. It was designed to our kind can never use it."

"That is correct." Hylia began. "No god can ever use it, but a demon can. I only wish I could ask for your help, Artemis."

"Mistress." Zoe began as she looked at Artemis. "Perhaps we could be of assistance to Hylia. I ask for permission to take a group of hunters to Hylia's world so that we may confront this Demise."

"Zoe, do you know what you ask?" Artemis asked. "It took the combined powers of myself, Apollo, and Athena to stop his father and they were barely a match for him. All they were able to do was weaken him so I could kill him."

"I know, mistress. But we may be able to save some of her people." Zoe responded. "Besides, if he gets this Golden Power, he is sure to make his way here. We could thin out his numbers."

"I see. Yes. You could manage that and eliminate part of his army in the process." Artemis began. "Zoe, you have my blessing to take some of the hunters to Hylia's realm to confront the demon king."

"Thank you, mistress." She said as she bowed.

"I will show you the way." Hylia said as she opened a portal to her world. "Their camp should not be hard to find. I truly appreciate your assistance, Zoe."

"Your welcome, mistress Hylia. I am sure you would do the same for my mistress." Zoe said as she walked through the portal with a small group of hunters. As they hunted the demon army through the remains of the forests of Lanayru, it didn't take long to find where the camp was. "There they are. As soon as they emerge from the tents, we will strike."

When morning came, Demise emerged from his tent with his two sons on either side. It wasn't long before Ghirahim, Bellum, and the rest of the demon army emerged from the other tents.

"It is time for us to destroy what is left of this forest before we move out." Demise said.

"You will not destroy any more forests, demon!" came Zoe's voice.

"Who's there?" Demise shouted as he drew his sword. "Show yourselves!" Within seconds, all of the hunters emerged from the remains of the forest and surrounded the camp. "So who are these beings who wish to stand in my way?"

"I am Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of the hunt!"

"Ah. You must be the servants of that goddess who killed my father." Demise smirked as he gave the signal to his sons to draw their weapons. "I will enjoy watching you die and sending your remains to your goddess!"

**It certainly looks like the hunters have a little bit of trouble on their hands, don't they? Will they defeat the demon army? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out.**


End file.
